


Good Old Donna

by Shay7151



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Gen, Mentioned Donna Noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay7151/pseuds/Shay7151
Summary: “See, you need her Doctor, wouldn’t she make you laugh again?” Wilfred is pleading through his tears now, “Good old Donna.”Ten's thoughts during That Scene.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Good Old Donna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote quite a while back, figured I'd post it here. Enjoy :)

“See, you need her Doctor, wouldn’t she make you laugh again?” Wilfred is pleading through his tears now, “Good old Donna.”

I glance across the street where Donna stands, she looks content, maybe not happy but, content.

_ Of course I need her, of course I do, and maybe I could make her happy. But content? _

_ No, content is more than anyone else whose life I’ve touched could ever have. Donna is everything I’ve ever needed, she balances me, or, she did. She kept me in check. _

_ She’s strong-willed, her morals unchanging, unafraid to challenge me, TheDoctorDonna, the perfect team.  _

_ Of course, I knew it wouldn’t last, I’m not daft. But some part of me hoped, hoped it wouldn’t end in disaster, hoped this time would be different. hoped maybe she could keep me for a while longer. _

_ She’s standing there now, right outside, chatting with her soon-to-be husband. She’s there with her car, it’s blue, I can’t stop leaving traces in her life. I’ve ruined so many people. Everyone I’ve ever loved I’ve unearthed the foundations of their lives and not one has been left without at least a crack. _

Wilfred stares as I watch her drive away, “eh?”

_ Not her, I can’t do that to her, not Donna. I want so desperately to run up to her, shake her, scream until she remembers. To take her with me, whisk her away to travel the stars once again, I can’t. She deserves better. Deserves to forget, deserves to live a normal life, get married to a decent man, have kids. To go to work every day, come home and eat chips and watch the telly. She deserves to have a normal life and never know about me. _

_ Wilfred will never understand but I have to leave. I have to let her have that because I love her, more than anything. My mate, the only real one I’ve had in a long time. My best friend, my Donna. _

I study Wilfred for a long moment before standing and giving a slight nod. I pull my coat around my shoulders and walk out, swallowing the lump in my throat. Time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want @ toomblr-user1234


End file.
